More than Anything
by TimeLadyOfEarth
Summary: Dib finally has everything he needs to destroy the Irken boy named Zim. Can he bring himself to do it? CONTAINS: DIBxZIM, implied boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

The first day that I saw that green skinned, red eyed alien, I knew that i had to put a stop to what ever nefarious plans he had to destroy earth. I outed him in public, ruined his schemes; i was constantly laughed at, picked on, and shunned, but i knew that what i was doing was right.

I now have the reliable proof that i need to finally rid myself of the short Irken boy. I have gained control of the robot named GIR and have succeeded in blocking all incoming and outgoing transmissions from the leaders of the alien.

All i have to do is push a single button.

I can finally rid myself of the menace.

So... why can't i bring myself to do it?

Five whole years i have put my entire existence into destroying my alien enemy. For five whole years i have had a constant distraction from the horrors of reality, from the family that never wanted me to the friends i never had.

Now i finally understand that Zim is the only "friend" that i have. he is the only one, despite our constant battles and bickering, that i feel completely comfortable being around. He has become the only thing that matters to me, the only one i _care_ about.

I look through the glass window of the gage that contains a bound and gagged Ikren alien boy named Zim, and i realize that i can't push the button.

I can't live without Zim.

I need him... i love him.

More than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;" strongZIM'S POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bound. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gagged./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Trapped in a glass cage./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Unable to call for help./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHe finally beat me/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"That dark haired human boy has finally taken control and beat me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"For five long years i have dealt with his constant threats to take me down, his foolish attempts to thwart my plans. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"For that long i have suffered through that insensitive human stopping each and every one of my perfectly genius plans to take over this filthy planet named Earth. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He finally has the chance to destroy me once and for all./p  
p style="text-align: left;"So why doesn't he just do it/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I don't even care anymore. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Just this morning, i had overheard the truth from my leaders, the tallest. My mission to earth was a lie. They just wanted me out of the way. No one wants me. Even the human, whom i have felt strangely drawn to since the moment i first saw him in constantly trying to destroy me. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Why don't i just admit it? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I love that human... Dib./p  
p style="text-align: left;"For five whole years, i have denied it, pushed it down further into the back of my mind. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I have tried everything that i know of to forget it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I am about to die, so i might as well admit it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I need Dib... I love him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"More than Anything/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIRD PERSON POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The human named Dib walked slowly up to the glass wall and placed a hand of the sensor pad. Zim fell to the ground harshly, the chains that once bound and gagged him falling loose. The alien looked confused and walked up to the glass./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The irken voice rang loudly through the speaker system that connected the two, "Are you not going to destroy me, Dib-stink?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib's heart throbbed, "I can't..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The green skin boy grinned, flashing his sharp white teeth, "SO you admit that you are too weak to destroy your greatest enemy, yes?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib shook his head, "Not enemy, no. Zim, you are my greatest friend."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The alien was so shocked that he physically took a step backwards and almost tripped over one of the many limp wires that polluted the floor. "What!?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib could hear the suspicion and shock in the other boys voice, "I can not destroy you. I guess i am weak..." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"ZIm laughed evily, "Victory is MINE!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib smiled, leaning against the glass, "You are forgeting one thing, Zim. You are still trapped." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The alien blushed, making his light green skin turn a light shade of pink. He looked down, "Let me out!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib smirked, "I don't think i will. I might keep you in there and make you my pet?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am not your empet,/em scythe-head!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib frowned at the use of the insulting nickname. Part of his brain wondered if he should just give up on Zim or tell him the truth. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Let me out you smelly baboon!" Zim yelled. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib sighed and turned away, biting his lip to hide the tears that were unwillingly beginning to pool in his eyes. He hit a switch on the wall and the glass windows slid up. Behind him, he heard the sound of Zim moving around. He felt something soft against his lips, and opened his eyes to reveal that the Irken alien was kissing him. He froze, the tears taking their chance to fall down his face. Despite the warning bells in his head screaming at him that this could be a trap, Dib kissed the boy back, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around the aliens neck. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Finally, the boys pulled apart. Dib's face was as red as a tomato, and Zim giggled. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Then he noticed the tears on the humans face, "Why are you crying, Dib-stink? Was the kiss not satisfactory?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib smiled weakly, "No it was perfect... but you always call me such mean things. You are the only one who pays attention to me, and yet you constantly fight with me. It is like you hate me, and then you go and kiss me and i get confused even more! So just stop playing with my emotions, alright. I'm done."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib turned away and continued talking, "I'm in love with you, Zim. I know it is hopeless but i need you and that i why i can't destroy you. I need you here, even if we are constantly fighting. I love you... more than anything." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Zim was quiet, his Irken mind processing what the boy was saying. Dib's cheeks were stained with tears, his face hidden in the shadows. ZIm watchedd the boy. "Dib."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The human boy turned around to face Zim. The alien studdied him, taking in every feature from the crook of his nose to the way his eyes sparkled in the dim lights of the lab. Dib looked into Zim's dark red eyes, searching for any emotions. He was met with pure love./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Finally, they both understoof. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Zim smiled and slowly pressed his lips to the human boys. Dib tentatively returned the kiss, wrapping his long skinny arms once more around the aliens thin neck. The kiss held so much passion, so many thought and feelings that the two boys had kept hidden for so long. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The kiss ended before either of them wanted it to./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I love you Dib." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The human smiled, "You didn't call me a rude name this time!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Zim laughed, "Calling you names is how i show affection, but you don't seem to like the,, so i won't."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dib's smile widened, "I love you Zim."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Irken grinned, "More than anything?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""More than anything."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTHE END/strong/p 


End file.
